


It's Not A Big Deal!

by blue_is_samazing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff!, First Kiss, forgive me for my shitty writing, this is so bad omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_is_samazing/pseuds/blue_is_samazing
Summary: A few weeks ago, Pidge had managed to find a way to track the passage of time on Earth. They now know what the month, day, year, and time is at the Garrison (which they chose because it was somewhere they'd all been and it would have been a hassle to include each part of Earth the individual paladins were from).They've been up in space for one year, four months, and thirteen days.Today is Keith's birthday.





	It's Not A Big Deal!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thingie for my boy Keith's birthday! Hope y'all like!

Keith has never been a huge fan of his birthday. He doesn't hate it or anything, it's just that... It only really serves as a painful reminder of the family he never really got. Besides, it's not like he ever had friends to go out and celebrate with on Earth; he was too busy trying to get into the Garrison, and after that, trying to find out where Shiro was, and what weird things were going on around him.

But things aren't like that anymore. Now, he has a bunch of caring friends and he has Shiro back.

Oh, and he's on a giant castle-ship (piloted my an alien princess and her moustache-sporting uncle/butler) in space, where he and four other children (one of which is, like, six) pilot giant magical lions and defend the universe from angry purple cats.

He figures, with all of that going on, his birthday is the least important thing going on. So, he pretends it's any normal(ish) day, and goes through his usual daily routine of repeatedly training, eating, and planning. Nobody will even know.

* * *

 

He had just finished his morning training and stepped into the dining room for breakfast when Lance decided to check the date on the new Earth calendar. The tall boy hummed as he examined the holo-screen, hen went silent.

"Hey, Keith?" Lance said after a moment.

"Yeah?" Keith replied, swallowing his food goo.

"Is... is today really your birthday?"

_Shit._

"Um... W-well, I mean, y-yeah but um. I-I guess I didn't think-" He continued stammering before Lance cut him off.

"Dude, chill! Why didn't you tell us?" Lance seemed a bit... Sad?  _Why is he sad?_ Keith wondered.

"I-I guess I just thought it wasn't a big deal, y'know?" He dropped his gaze to his bowl, lightly poking the goo with his spork. "I never celebrated it on Earth, so why would I do it here? Besides... There's more important things going on right now besides my stupid birthday."

Lance said nothing.

Keith looked back up at the boy to find an even sadder expression on his face.

He felt a pang in his chest, and his mind was flooded with how  _wrong_ that sad look was on Lance.

"Lance, it's not a big deal! Seriously, it's fi-" Lance cut him off again.

"We're throwing you a party right here, right now!" The sad look was gone, replaced with a huge grin of excitement. Keith noticed it didn't quite meet his eyes. Lance grabbed Keith and pulled him to the control room, where the others were. Keith's heart jumped at the contact.

_He's touching me he's touching me he's touching me!_

_Tone down the gay, Keith. Focus._

_Wait. Shit._

_This is the opposite of what I planned._

* * *

 

"TODAY IS KEITH'S BIR- oh." Lance stopped running, and Keith, who was stumbling along behind him, crashed right into his back.

"Ow, dude, what the f- oh." And Keith realized why Lance stopped.

The control room was covered in decorations, most of which were red. Beneath the large banner proclaiming " **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEITH!** " and surrounded by various gifts wrapped in colorful paper were Hunk, Shiro, Pidge, Allura, and Coran, each of them standing next to Hunk, who held a green cake with sparkling candles. All of them looked just as shocked as Keith and Lance felt.

Keith was speechless.

Lance was not.

"What the hell, guys?! You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Despite his tone, Lance was still grinning, maybe even a bit wider than before.

"Uh, dude," Hunk replied, "We did tell you. Like, last week."

"Yeah, at lunch, remember? When Keith wasn't there?" Pidge added.

"I'm confused, why must we set the cake on fire?" Allura asked.

"Oh. Well then. Uh. Surprise!" Lance spun around to look at Keith-

-who had tears flowing down his face.

Everyone panicked.

"Keith, what's wrong, do you not like-"

"Paladins, the cake is still-"

"Hey man, you oka-"

It was too much for Keith. As everyone (but Hunk, who still held a flaming goo-cake) crowded around him, he began to laugh.

Or cry harder.

Or both.

Tears streamed down his face as he tried to calm the others.

"G-guys I'm- hahaha- I'm f-fine I sw- pffff- I swear I just n-never-" He dissolved into tears of laughter.

Hunk finally placed the cake on a chair before he pulled Keith in for a hug, causing the others to follow suit.

Except Lance. Lance just stared.

After a minute, Keith was calmed down a bit, and everyone went back to where they were. Hunk retrieved the (now extinguished and slightly-ruined) cake, counted to three, and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!!!"

Except Lance and Keith.  They just stared.

"C'mon, you gonna open the presents or not?" Hunk prompted, slipping a party hat onto Keith's head.

Face hurting from all the smiling, Keith moved towards the pile of gifts before him.

"Guys, you didn't have to get me all this!" He laughed, grabbing one of the smaller ones first.

* * *

 

Coran had gotten him a fake moustache. Hunk had gotten him knife care supplies. Allura got him new gloves. From Shiro, he received a new sword. Pidge gave him a hand-crafted record player and My Chemical Romance vinyls. Everyone received a huge, teary hug in return.

Lance had joined the group on the floor, but he hadn't really said much. He just laughed alongside the others.

Once everyone had eaten cake and cleaned up, they all said their goodnights, gave Keith more birthday wishes, and headed off to their rooms. Keith was about to crawl in bed when there was a knock at his door. It slid open to reveal Lance, who was staring at the floor.

"H-hey man..." Lance mumbled. "I uh. I'm sorry I forgot your b-uh. Your birthday."

Keith had never heard Lance sound so uncertain before, not even when he came seeking Keith for advice that one time.

 _Why's he so messed up about a stupid birthday?_ Keith wondered.

"It's fine, don't worry about it! It's no big deal!" He said, trying to reassure the...

_shirtless..._

boy in front of him. He felt heat rush up to his face.

_Oh boy._

Lance glanced up at him, and Keith noticed that Lance, too, was blushing.

"Uh. Um. So like... I can't really get you anything? Since we're. Y'know. In space. But I uh. I do have something to give you? Sorta? But you gotta. Like. Close your eyes." Lance was really blushing now, his ears and neck reddening when he ran out of room on his face.

Keith's stomach was flipping like crazy as he nodded and closed his eyes. He heard Lance inhale, then-

_Oh_

_Okay then._

Lance's lips were softer than Keith had ever imagined (and he imagined quite a lot). Those soft lips moved across his chapped ones, and a hand cupped his cheek. Lance began to move away, but Keith grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Happy birthday," Lance murmured against Keith's mouth.

Keith giggled, pulling away, pulling Lance into a hug.

"Thanks, babe."

He hoped today never ended.

_Maybe birthdays aren't so bad..._

 


End file.
